Liability
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: Kori gets some relationship advice from someone more experienced in dealing with the Bat Family's romantic quirks. A.K.A WonderBat (ONESHOT)


_*Set after The Judas Contract*_

Kori stood at the edge of Titan Tower that night, her eyes downcast and sad as she looked out at the gleaming horizon. It was ethereal really, how the moonlight caused the slight curvature of the bay to gleam like the algae pools in the caves on Tamaran. Even with such beautiful sights though, Star still felt heavy.

Her and Dick were arguing more and more it seemed these days. Tonight was one of many petty fights which turned into something...fierce.

" _You've been gone for three days, Greyson."_

 _Nightwing had tried being discreet when entering the apartment. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending upon the situation), Kori had excellent hearing. She swiveled around in the office chair, leveling her boyfriend with a sharp emerald gaze, "where have you been?"_

" _Working."_

 _The reply was terse, lacking in the sweetness Kori greatly missed. It had been absent a lot as of late, replaced with this deep, 'brush off' like tone,_

" _That's hardly an appropriate answer,"_

 _Kori stood swiftly, stepping to intercept Dick's torso as he tried to make his way into the back office. Standing her ground as his eyes bit into her like jaws, Kori lifted her chin, "talk to me,"_

" _No. You don't know anything,"_

 _Nightwing gently, but still forcefully pushed Kori's shoulder, causing her to shift to one side. It was then Nightwing made his escape towards the office. Angry and confused, Kori charged up a star bolt, throwing it ferociously at her boyfriends head. She missed by a mile on purpose, but it caught his attention enough to where he whirled around, "what the hell?"_

" _What the hell?" Kori repeated sarcastically, clenching her fists, "you've been gone for three days, Greyson. No word, no nothing. Just...gone. What aren't you telling me!"_

" _You shouldn't worry so much," Dick rolled his shoulders frustratedly, opening the door to the office as he peered into Star's very soul though his mask, "it's a liability."_

And that was that. 'I _t's a liability_ '. The phrase floated through Kori's mind as she let the wind blow back her hair. She had left the apartment not long after their spat, disheartened, angry and confused. So confused that she simply didn't feel it in her to keep flying. Kori ended up where she was always welcome. Titan Tower had been her first home, and now, it was more of an escape from the home which she had created after leaving.

"Having a rough night?"

Glancing up from her thoughts at the new arrival, Kori was surprised to see Wonder Woman floating not far out, looking down at her. The Amazonian warrior was not in her usual uniform, which was both curious, but also a bit frightening.

"Wonder Woman?" taking a step forward, Kori folded her arms across her chest, "what are you doing back in Jump?"

"Oh you know. I had some business to attend," flying gracefully down towards her, Wonder Woman landed in a small crater of dust, "I thought I'd swing by to see how things are. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. The team is doing wonderfully. I'm happy to see it since...well...you know," Kori winced at the mere thought of Terra's betrayal as she quickly shook off the negative feelings. She had enough negativity in her relationship already, she didn't need _those_ thoughts creeping up on her to, "I'm proud of them,"

Despite the smile Kori wore, Wonder Woman didn't seem all that convinced. Rather, the dark haired Amazonian set her weight on one hip and lifted a fine brow,

"Something else weighing heavy on your mind, Kori?"

Under the gaze of such a powerful woman, Kori felt like stone as she dropped the smile, her shoulders slouching,

"Do you think I'm a liability?"

The question came out awkward and uncomfortable from Kori's lips. She could have worded it differently, made it seem like it wasn't a big deal. But as she looked to the floor in embarrassment, a hand landed upon her shoulder.

" _No_."

"No?"

Looking into the steel eyes of one of the most powerful women on earth, the dark haired Amazonian smiled,

"Not even close. I've seen what you're capable of, Kori. Both on and off the battlefield. You're hardly a liability. If anything you're _more_ capable then a lot of the people I know." Wonder Woman squeezed Kori's shoulder, using a hand to lift her sunken chin, "who made you feel this way?"

"It was something...Greyson, said to me. He's gotten so...distant over the past months. He's not the same man I fell in love with."

"Figures," Wonder Woman snorted and shook her head, "bats never do change,"

"What do you mean?"

"Kori," Wonder Woman sighed heavily, looking slightly downcast for the first time in the conversation, "I've spent a lot of time with the Bat family, oldest to youngest. And if I've learned anything from _any_ of them, it's that they'll always push away others thinking it's the best thing to do,"

Kori listened intently to the Amazonian's words, drinking them in like the radiation from the Earth's sun, "all you have to remember is to keep being strong. It'll be hard, really hard. Greyson is a Bat, after all. He'll push you farther and farther away the deeper he gets. I know from personal experience,"

Wonder Woman smiled and patted Kori's cheek, "just keep loving him the way you do, and remember that he loves you back...but maybe isn't best at articulating it."

"I...think I understand," Kori modded her head slightly, smiling as she wrung out her hands in thought, "thank you, Wonder Woman. I needed the advice,"

"You can just call me Diana, Kori. I'm not on the job," Wond-Diana, motioned to her lack of uniform as Kori chuckled half heartedly. Who knew such a powerful ally would also make an equally powerful friend.

"So, are you returning to Metropolis tonight?"

"No. I'm actually kind of starving." Diana held her stomach as it growled loudly, "I had to escape that charity dinner or I would have lost my mind,"

"Beast Boy showed me this awesome 24-hour pizza place downtown," Kori nodded towards the mainland, "you up for it?"

"Mmm I haven't had pizza in ages. Anything is better then that awful stuff they serve at those high class banquet events,"

Laughing lightly, Kori jumped into the air next to Diana, waving a hand as the two glided off into the night. Despite the still lingering sadness in her heart, Kori felt somewhat lighter with Wonder Woman's powerful words in her mind.

Greyson would come around. And she (nor her worry and love for him ) was not a liability, but rather the rock which would ground him in times of desperation. Kori wanted to be that rock, no matter what. And she wouldn't let anything stand in her way.

 **A/N: Hey all! Rose here, back again with my third one-shot! Diana (Wonder Woman) is easily my favorite Superhero, and I really wanted to write something between her and Starfire since both of them have some romantic expertise when it comes to the Bat Family. Short, but fluffy. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed! :3**


End file.
